De nuevo en Bialya
by alex.mmm
Summary: Una misión después de año nuevo y una nueva villana
1. prologo

bueno esta es una nueva historia nuevamente disculpen mi pésima ortografía, espero que les guste no se les olvide revisar por favor y disfrútenla sobre todo

* * *

*Santa Prisca 3 de enero 19:17

-Un placer conocerla mandan Empusa- dijo Sportmaster a la chica con no menos de 15 años de edad blanca, delgada, con ojos azules como zafiros, una blanca sonrisa, y pelo café y ondulado con rayos rubios naturales; ella era simplemente hermosa. Ella llevaba un vestido negro de fiesta y tacones dorados evidentemente de bronce que le daban una especie de brillo único

-el placer es todo mio señor Sportmaster-

*Monte justicia 7 de enero 15:02

-Todos preséntense en sala de misiones ordeno Batman, en cuestión de minutos todos estaban en el salón -se dice que las sombras tienen un nuevo miembro que esta oculto en el desierto de Bialya como ya sabes es gobernado por La Abeja Reina. Su misión encontrar y neutraliza a este nuevo miembro-

*Bialya 7 de enero 17:28

El equipo estaba en una montaña los 8 caminaban en busca de alguna pista de el nuevo miembro en es momento el suelo donde caminaban se quebró, Kid Flash y Artemisa cayeron en una especie de cueva, todos se asomaron a ver

-vaya, buena idea chicos separémonos ustedes van por ahí y nosotros por acá- dijo Robín mientras veía a los dos adolecentes que avían caído sentados

-amigo nos caímos no fue apropósito ayúdanos a subir- se quejo Kid flash mientras se paraba y se sacudía su traje rojo y amarillo, Artemisa también se paro y se sacudió su traje verde y luego cruzo sus brazos en su pecho

-podríamos ayudarlos pero Robín tiene razón es mejor separarnos, y averiguamos mas- dijo Zatanna

-¿tú que dices Agualad?- pregunto Súperboy

-yo he dicho que Robín dirigirá esta misión, él es el líder ahorita- contesto Agualad

-entonces ya lo he dicho nos separaremos Artemisa y Kid ya están abajo así que irán juntos, M´gann tu iras con Agualad, Súperboy con Zatanna, Rocket con migo bien separemos pero antes M´gann conéctanos- dijo Robín, todos asintieron con la cabeza y se separaron

* * *

saludos a: thebestoftheres, madval29, MiaGrayson, MacyZC55, RoyalVictor, Hezpeller, mahlia, BreakingHeartsSince1997 y a Black Licorice Addict


	2. Capítulo 1

*Punto de vista Artemisa*

Caminamos todo el día en el desierto bajo el caliente sol, el contacto telepático se cayo, actualmente estamos en medio de la fría noche, Wally dijo que era una buena idea refugiarse en una cueva que encontramos

Yo estoy acostada en el frio suelo viendo la pared que tenia un ligero brío al igual que el techo de la cueva no se exactamente la hora pero ya me he despertado casi ocho veces alrededor de la noche de pronto sentí un aire caliente en mi cuello me di la vuelta para ver que sucedía, era Wally que estaba profundamente dormido, por alguna razón empecé a sonreír al verlo, atrás de él se podía ver el cielo de un purpura oscuro eso quiere decir que son cerca de la una o dos de la mañana, el brazo de Wally salto de la nada y me abrazo jalándome mas cerca de él mi corazón se empezó a acelerar pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte para mi así que me incline levemente y separe la brecha entre nosotros, el contacto labial provocó que él se despertara y se alejó levemente yo fingí estar tan sorprendida como él

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando?- cuestiono el con los ojos bien abiertos

-eso es lo que yo quiero saber- exclame con un tono molesto

Wally parecía haberme creído, porque tenía una cara de confusión total

-yo, no lo se- exclamo con un poco de preocupación

-yo tampoco se- dije tocándome el pelo –pero, me gusto- continúe y luego me lamí levemente el labio inferior y baje la mirada

Luego de un tiempo sentí como me agarró la cara y me jalo a él, mis ojos se abrieron como platos con la impresión y de un segundo a otro nos estábamos besando, el beso empezó suave y luego se volvió algo más intenso desapareciendo cualquier pensamiento coherente

*punto de vista Wally*

Artemisa y yo nos estábamos besando en el suelo de esta cueva, el beso parecía eterno como si el tiempo se detuviera, era simplemente grandioso lo menos que yo quería era separarnos

*punto de vista Jade*

Que asco ver a mi hermanita besuqueándose con este jengibre (cara de asco y luego una pequeña sonrisa) agarre el arco y el carcaj verde y me aleje de ello al poniéndome en la entrada de la cueva

*punto de vista Wally*

-ow! Que lindo- escuche la voz de una chica, esto provocó que nos separáramos, ambos nos pusimos de pie enfrente de esta chica con mascara blanca de gato y un esmoquin verde -¿interrumpo?- siguió hablando al vernos de pie enfrente de ella

-Cheshire- Artemisa exclamó, poniéndose de un rojo profundo, luego ella se aclaró la garganta y miro al suelo

-buscas esto- dijo Cheshire pisando el arco y el carcaj

*punto de vista Artemisa*

-mi arco- susurré al ver el pie de mi hermana

-y tus flechas- susurro Wally a mi lado –a tras de mi- exclamo

-ni lo sueñes amigo, fui entrenada para esto- reclame sin éxito porque Wally corrió donde jade y empezaron a pelear

-agarra- grito Wally al tirarme el carcaj, yo lo agarre, saque unas flechas y mi bayeta y dispare a mi hermana que esquivó con éxito cada flecha y luego dio un salto mortal y callo detrás de mi

*punto de vista Wally*

Cheshire cayo atrás de artemisa corrí done ellas

-ah ha- Cheshire negó moviendo la cabeza agarrando a Artemisa, ella le tapo la boca y puso un sai con veneno de medusa en la garganta de Artemisa- ni un paso mas o ella paga- advirtió mientras se ocultaba en las sombras jalando con ella a Artemisa

"Mierda, se la llevo" pensé al tocar la pared de la cueva y ver que definitivamente no estaban, toque el comunicador en mi oído para llamar a alguien

-acá Robín- se escucho a trabes de el comunicador

-Rob soy yo- anuncie y luego un suspiro pesado –secuestraron a Artemisa

-ya veo, comuniquémonos con los demás- él chico de catorce años izo una pausa –también tiene a Rocket

-¿Qué, quien se la llevo?-pregunte confundido

-Bane se la acaba de llevar- anuncio con pesadez, luego una pequeña interferencia

-soy Agualad, malas noticias- escuche la voz del atlante –secuestraron a Miss Martian, lo siento no lo pude evitar

-¿Qué? ¿y que hay de Supy?- cuestione

-ahorita lo enlazó- dijo Robín como ordenando calma –Súperboy ten cuidado están secuestrando a las chicas

-m… muy tarde se llevaron a Zatanna- se quejo el kryptoniano

-bueno esto esta mal por alguna razón se llevaron a las chicas debemos descubrir por que y detener el nuevo miembro, reunámonos y comparemos notas- escuche que Robín anuncio- les mando mis coordenadas

Luego en mi manga con computador apareció una dirección y corrí a su encuentro


	3. Capítulo 2

*punto de vista Jade*

8 de enero 4:06

Cargue a mi hermana actualmente drogada y por lo tanto dormida asta la base, entre a la base y estoy actualmente enfrente de esta chica Empusa que nos contrato

-Acá esta- dije tirando a Artemisa en el suelo

-bien Cheshire- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

Bane apareció atrás de mi y tiro a la marciana en el suelo ella obviamente había sido noqueada por sus golpes recientes, el echo que la ropa negra de la marciana también estaba sucia

-bien Bane- dijo Empusa poniéndose de pie, para ver los golpes en la marciana

Luego apareció Vértigo con la maga que también la puso en el suelo

-la plebeya- dijo viendo con asco a la maga

Mi pare apareció llevando con el a esta otra chica Rocket, sin decir palabra solo la dejo caer

-bien- dijo Empusa con un aire desagradable, y sus ojos cambiaron de tono a un amarillo intenso mientras decía –a ella- y luego me señalo

Vértigo fu el primero en atacarme, las cosas daban vueltas en mi cabeza a una velocidad increíble, y me desplome, sentí como Bane me sujeto y levanto en el aire para luego dejarme caer al suelo, mi padre me golpeo en el rostro con su barra de titanio botando mi mascara, logre esquivar algunos golpes de los 2 hombres pero el efecto del constante ataque de Vértigo me provocaba ser torpe a la hora de ver venir los golpes, finalmente logre saltar fuera del alcance de ellos tres, pero estaba muy débil y me desmaye cuando los vi acercarse, lo ultimo que vi fueron los cuatro tipos de zapatos totalmente diferentes

*punto de vista Artemisa Base sombra 6:10*

Desperté con un gemido al abrir lentamente mis ojos, rápidamente me puse en alerta al ver el lugar desconocido intente moverme de el lugar topado a al pared pero se me izo imposible, al ver mis manos y pies me di cuenta que estaba encadenada a la pared, vi a mi alrededor y me encontré con que estaba encadenada junto a Jade que estaba desmayada a mi derecha, a mi izquierda estaban todas las chicas de mi equipó.

Jade gimió y repitió mis acciones

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto viéndome

-no tengo idea, me dormiste ¡con drogas! ¿Recuerdas?- me queje

-bien- contesto ella de mala gana – ¿algo más?

-no, yo acabo de despertar, ¿Por qué si tú eres de ellos también estas encadenada?- dije la duda y cierta cantidad de ironía estaban presentes en mi voz

-no lo sé- se quejó Jade –solo sé que me golpearon asta noquearme y desperté encadenada junto a ti

-quizás bajaste la guardia- dije con superioridad

-¿disculpa?- esta duda más bien sonaba como una amenaza – yo bajé la guardia?, ja, si claro mírate antes de hablar hermanita, tú te estabas besuqueando con, con ese idiota de tu novio

-yo no tengo novio- dije ofendida y en forma de amenaza a la vez, pero jade se empezó a reír irónicamente

-¿entonces qué es?, amigo con privilegios, ja, nunca creí que llegarías a ser una zorra necesitada, Artemisa la zorra en entrenamiento- se burló de mí, pero no tengo salida a esto ¿o sí?

-no soy una zorra Jade- grite muy enfadada

-¡oye! algunas personas tenemos identidades secretas, para mantenernos bajo el radar- se quejó ella

-ho, pobre de ti, dije tu identidad secreta… ¡noticias todos en la liga de la justicia saben tu identidad!- respondí

-claro con tu gran boca…- Jade empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por un voz femenina totalmente desconocida

-¡Artemisa! Ya has despertado- dijo la voz que interrumpió a Jade, tal vez demasiado entusiasmada

-oh genial ¿por qué no?, realmente necesitábamos otra traidora- se quejó Jade

-Silencio ser inferior, no vez que hay dos diosas conversando- reclamo esta chica con pelo castaño

-¿Diosas?, esto, ¿es enserio Empusa?- el sarcasmo estaba en su voz

-Artemisa, baya que sorpresa encontrarte acá… realmente cuando sentí la energía de la vida cerca me esperaba a Hécate, pero no me quejo en absoluto tu eres el remplazó perfecto, dime ¿aun eres virgen?- ella tenía una sonrisa y yo una cara de ¿Qué demonios? Por supuesto que ¡sí!

-no tanto- dijo Jade entre toses, yo la vi como atravesándola con dagas

-por supuesto que sí, no soy una zorra- dije con mucha ira viendo a esta tal Empusa –quita es mirada Jade- dije aun viendo a Empusa con una de ¡es enserio!

-bien, eso me dice que te drenare a ti primero- dijo con una sonrisa abierta de dejando que vea sus grandes colmillos

-oh por Dios, esto no puede ser real- me queje, negando con la cabeza total mente incrédula de lo que veía


	4. Capítulo 3

"Punto de vista Robín 2 horas antes"

Todos nos reunimos luego que le di mi ubicación que era cerca de la frontera de Bialya y Qerac Wally apareció muy rápido más de lo que me esperaba luego de 20 minutos aparecieron Súperboy y Kaldur.

-¿con quién nos enfrentamos?- cuestiono cuando los tenía enfrente.

-a mí me ataco Vértigo- anuncio Conner.

-a mí Cheshire- dijo Wally.

-a mi Bane- dijo Agualad.

-a mí me ataco Sport Master- les dije.

-¿oyeron eso?-pregunto preocupado.

-yo no escuche nada ¿Qué has oído?- cuestiono Kaldur.

-un grito-él hizo una profunda pausa- era el de una chica- contesto Conner.

Todos corrimos al lugar de donde provenía (Wally a una velocidad normal) en la distancia vimos a una chica rodeada por tres de los villanos.

-falta Cheshire- escuche que dijo Wally viendo el lugar donde yo avía estado ase solo un segundo, yo estaba ocultó tras una piedra y realmente al ver esto y su ceño fruncido me causa mucha risa, pero debo de admitir que está en lo cierto ella es casi tan buena como yo para escabullirse, casi como un felino salvaje listo para cazar no me tiene que tomar desprevenido. Mire a nuestro enemigo y note algo muy extraño, ellos rodeaban a la hermosa chica pero no la atacaban, esto parece una emboscada.

Note como Wally corrió para atacar a Bane pero Vértigo lo ataco antes, Wally continuo corriendo aún bajo el efecto de Vértigo pero ahora su atacante era su objetivo; Kaldur golpeo muy fuertemente en la cabeza a Sport Master; y Conner se fue directo contra Bane. Pero ellos son el menor de nuestros problemas, yo busque a la chica per no estaba en ni una parte, sentí como alguien me toco el hombro desde atrás mis ojos se abrieron "Cheshire" pensé inmediatamente, me di la vuelta para confrontarla, pero no era ella era…

"Punto de vista Wally"

O vamos odio el dolor de cabeza que este tipo me deja, yo corrí a él y le quite su molesto aparatito, será mi recuerdo, un momento ¿qué este tipo no estaba en la Penitenciaria de Blackgate? Yo le quite su mierda de protección jurídica, mientras pensaba esto esquivaba golpes pero hasta este momento note que los golpes provenían de mis amigos, logre esquivar los siguientes tres puñetazos de Conner.

-¡Wou!, ¡¿chicos que sucede?!- yo salte para esquivar la patada baja de Kaldur y luego tuve que rodar fuera de ellos para esquivarla bomba de flash de Robín –es enserio, ellos se están escapando- les grite a mis amigos señalando a los tres villanas que llevaban a esa chica contra su voluntad –esto no me gusta- me queje los tres me seguían golpeando porque después de un tiempo mi energía baja y ellos son capases de golpearme pero estoy esquivando la mayoría, corrí lejos de ellos lo más lejos y lo más rápido posible.

"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo acá?" Me pregunte a mí mismo, me senté en la fría duna de Arena, a pensar que hacer, las horas pasaba y el amanecer empezó a aparecer en el horizonte y con la luz del sol vi un singular brillo, el típico del vidrio cuando el sol le da con un pequeño arcoíris en el reflejo, yo fruncí el ceño, no estoy cerca de la civilización como puede haber una alpaca de vidrio en esta zona; camine hasta el vidrio y retire la gruesa capa de arena que cubría ciertas ares me acerqué para verlo mejor, pero mi mandíbula callo con la impresión de lo que veía el vidrio era más bien un traga luz, había un edificio bajó mis pies y no lo avía notado como era posible. Me asome para ver el interior, vi a esta chica a la que los malos avían estado atacando, estreche los ojos para ver mejor, enfrente de esta chica estaba Artemisa, y el resto de las chacas incluso Cheshire estaba ahí, pero todas estaban encadenadas menos esa hermosa chica "despierta Wally" me di una bofetada imaginará "ella es la villana."


	5. capítulo 4

"Punto de vista Artemisa"

"un momento esta chica dijo que me iba a drenar, es, es una vampira?" yo trate de alejarme de ella pero la pared no me permite alejarme más.

-aléjate de mi hermana- gruño Jade.

-¿tu hermana?- dijo Empusa viendo a Jade luego se volteó a mí –¿que pasa Artemisa, viniste a la tierra sin tu familia?

Yo levante una ceja en la duda "de que habla está loca" de pronto escuche un ruido como de vidrio roto, vi como una sobra caía con unos trozos de vidrio y arena

-ha… no, vine… sola… creo- conteste para que me viera

-¿y dónde está tu madre? Me refiero al cuervo o sí, ella murió- Empusa fingió sentirse mal –bueno volvamos a lo que estábamos ella se acercó a mi cuello para morderme, yo me estremecí y trate de alegarme, en es momento Wally la golpeo para alejarla de mí

- no te atrevas a tocarla- grito Wally

Yo y mi hermana teníamos la cara de palo, pero luego una sonrisa de superioridad se apodero de su expresione– ¡ho! ¿tu novio vino a salvarte?, que dulce…

-Él no es mi novio

Zatanna empezó a gemir, y abrió los ojos que de inmediato se pusieron viscos para ver el pañuelo que ataba su boca-mmmmmm?, Mmm?, mmmmm? (pero que está pasando acá?, Artemis?, Que está haciendo Cheshire acá?)

-Zatanna cállate no te entiendo nada

-mm m m mm mmm! (pero no me quiero callar!)- dijo más bien como una queja infantil

-es impresionante- dijo Empusa mirando a Wally –tu no caíste en mi encanto, pero eso lo puedo arreglar- Ella chasqueo los dedos y una puerta metálica se abrió presentando a los tres héroes y tres villanos –a él- ordeno mientras se levantaba- no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes escorias de la creación

Los seis comenzaron a golpear al cansado velosita -"Wally"- grite angustiada al ver que lo dejaban inconscientes y lo arrastraban al interior donde ellos estaban anteriormente –Wally- dije con las lágrimas rodando por mis mejías pero se detuvieron en la tela del uniforme.

Un pequeño inconveniente –ella suspiro- humanos tan sexis y cuando están excitados su sangre es más dulce, que podemos hacer las diosas siempre somos seducidas por ellos. Pero volviendo al punto, Artemis realmente me engañaste cuando sentí el poder lunar realmente creí que se trataba de Selene pero tuve que suponer que eras por la luna llena, ya sabes ella prefiere la media luna. Pero vasta de ella veo que aun te gustan los pelirrojos trata de no matar a este quieres, pobre Orion acaba de ser remplazado… pero recuerda que los pelirrojos lo único que quieren es sexo mi pequeña diosa de la virginidad

-cállate, no eres una maldita diosa real semejante imbécil, nada de lo que dices es verdad- grite eufórica

-de hecho todo lo que digo es verdad, no pudo tocar a la verdadera basura huma que son las mujeres por tu maldita presencia que estropea todo con tus malditos poderes protectores de las doncellas por eso debo de matarte antes a ti primero- ella se acercó a Jade pero no la pudo tocar, y tiro un grito de frustración- pero no lo comprendo ese adolecente no cayó en mi encanto, es casi como si estuviera verdaderamente enamorado… pero ya no interferirá- los grandes colmillos de Empusa salieron y se colocó en el cuello de Artemis la arquera gimió de dolor, pero ella sintió como Empusa tomo un último sorbo de aire con sorpresa y luego cayó en la arena, que seguía inundando el lugar Artemis, Jade y Zatanna vieron como la sangre se derramaba en la arena amaría, saliendo de la espalda de la hermosa chicas, y se veía claramente la flecha roja que la había atravesado, la mirada de mi hermana y la mía se relajó rápidamente a diferencia de la maga que seguía en shock, Flecha Roja salió de la oscuridad y corrió a Jade y la liberó de inmediato

-Roy- siseo jade con los ojos iluminados

-¿estás bien Jade?- él sonaba preocupado

-¿ustedes conocen sus identidades secretas?- cuestione sorprendida, de ver que se decían sus nombres y que Roy la tenía abrasada fuertemente, Roy beso a mi herma en los labios dejándome en shock

-¿no se lo has dicho aun?- cuestiono Roy viendo a Jade

-no, estaba muy molesta porque está saliendo con tu amigo Wally

-Hola sigo acá

-mm mmmm m mm? (estas saliendo con Wally?)- Zatanna casi grita

-no

-¡m! ¿mm m m mmmm?(¡ho! ¿ahora si me entiendes?)

-Zatanna cállate, Roy ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿y cómo nos encontraste?

-eso es simple- él soltó a Jade –nosotros estamos saliendo y Wally me contacto atreves de un comunicador

-¿mm mmm? (¿están saliendo?)- la maga casi se desmaya

-¿espera no mantuvieron el silencio radial? la reina abeja nos ha detectado- Jade me liberó yo cay de rodillas y me levante de inmediato para abrir la puerta donde estaba Wally el sorprendentemente había neutralizado a sus seis enemigos el me miro y me dio una de sus clásicas sonrisas

-¿Qué yo soy rápido?

-peto no tan inteligente tenemos que irnos localizas a Roy pero se te olvido el detallé de la Reina Abeja

-ups, sabes despierta a Megan con ella Zatanna, Roy y tu hermana vayan por la Vio-Nave y despertare a supy, Raquel, Rob y Kaldur nos viene a recoger y huimos

-de acuerdo- y me mordí el labio no estaba segura de porque aria lo que aria pero lo ice agarre el traje negro del velosita y lo jale hacia mi plantándole un beso y lo libere antes de que el pudiera reaccionar es decir muy rápido, el pestaño varias veces -ten cuidado- dije dándome la vuelta y corriendo a libera a Zatanna y Megan a la cual desperté, de un momento a otro estábamos corriendo en el repugnante sol, hasta encontrar la frontera dónde estaban las naves incluyendo una de Roy que era negra con una flecha roja en todo el centro yo y la chicas nos subimos a la Vio-Nave, Roy y Jade se sirvieron a la Nave-Flecha Roja

Megan voló lo más rápido que pudo dejando muy atrás la nave de Roy, lo chicos y Raquel ya nos esperaban con los villanos aun noqueados en sus brazos, Megan extendió la rampa y todos subieron luego puso una especie de reja al final de la nave donde colocaron a los villanos, yo suspire con alivio cuando nos elevamos sobre el nivel de Bialya, todos parecíamos relajados todo había sido tan rápido que parresia que la noche que comenzaba a caer era la misma de ayer

-¿así que ahora ustedes están oficialmente juntos?- pregunto Zatanna con superioridad

-no- contestamos o más bien gritamos al mismo tiempo

-¿Artemis quieres se mi novia?- pregunto Wally en mi oído asegurándose que ni tan siquiera Súperboy escuchara yo le di una pequeña sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza…


End file.
